Downhole tools such as hangers and packers include such devices as slips and seals to structurally fix one tubular to another or to seal one tubular to another, for example. Loads applied during the setting of such tools are important to successful setting of the tools. Passing a swaging tool through the hanger or packer is a common method of setting such tools. At times, however, the setting forces from the swaging process are inadequate to reliably set the tool and consequently the set eventually fails. The art, therefore, would be receptive of systems that more reliable set such tools.